


Per aspera ad astra

by LiStrange (orphan_account)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Bitterness, Elf/Human Relationship(s), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Angst, I'm Bad At Summaries, Master/Servant, Random & Short, Unconventional Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-07-31 01:56:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20107276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/LiStrange
Summary: “Through hardships to the stars.”Such was the only saying that could ever begin to describe the fundamental basis of their unconventional relationship, which would be frowned upon by everyone if it were to be discovered.





	1. Chapter 1

“Your Highness,” the handmaid whispered against tender lips, caressing one of the Queen’s pale cheeks softly in spite of her calloused fingers. “I do not want to share you with anybody else,” the blonde elf admitted, her voice wavering slightly and heavy with emotion.

The Queen’s dark eyes softened, fondness sparkling within her obsidian orbs. “Fret not, my beloved, for I’m yours and only yours,” she stated graciously before leaning in to close the insignificant gap that separated her from her lover.

The elf’s lips tasted like exotic fruits that could only be found within the depths of a forest where no man, independent of his strength or wits, would ever be able to penetrate into. The Queen craved more, longing to discover more of the wonder of nature that was her lover, but her desires were impeded through and through by the paper-thin walls and the guards that patrolled throughout the castle’s hallways.

“Mikasa,” her handmaid mumbled through parted lips, making the Queen sigh in a delighted manner as they continued kissing chastely. Slowly, the human guided them towards her bed, where they lay together sharing innocent touches and kisses that only the Moon and the countless stars that decorated the beautiful night sky were able to witness. 

“I’m yours, Annie,” the Queen whispered yet again, her rosy lips lingering upon the elf’s warm forehead. “And nobody shall ever change that,” she added after some seconds, voice sweet as honey, just before her lover drifted off to sleep.

The human stayed awake for a couple of minutes longer, playing with her handmaid’s blonde hair gently whilst she enjoyed the elf’s warmth and company as much as she could for she knew that once dawn arrived, they’d be forced to act as if they were nothing but master and slave. 


	2. Sequel

The Queen’s lips tasted like keenly-awaited freedom, accomplished dreams and never-ending bliss. Ever since they abandoned Sina’s castle and arrived to Shiganshina, where Mikasa’s humble home was, at least the one in which she had resided in before being adopted by the Jaeger family, the petite elf couldn’t help but notice those abstract sensations emanating from her loving kisses.

“I still cannot believe you gave up the throne for me,” the former handmaid mused, cuddling the human and resting her head upon her bare chest.

Mikasa smiled fondly whilst she caressed the elf’s naked back slowly and tenderly, whispering sweet nothings in her left ear. “But of course, my beloved, you are the one I long to spend the rest of my days with.”

The blonde chuckled and nuzzled the human’s tender skin, enjoying the delighted sigh that tore through those rosy lips she adored so much. 

“Your Highness, with all due respect, you are such a sappy charmer.” 

“What can I say, my brave Lioness? You deserve nothing but the best and as your lover, I have vowed to do everything that is in my hands to make you happy and treat you as a queen.”

Annie’s blush spread throughout her entire face and neck, reaching her pierced ears which tingled from joy, her many earrings moving slightly because of that.

“You are so adorable, little one.”

The elf closed her eyes and sighed, happiness bubbling within her chest as her heart raced maniacally. All the hardships had been worthy, especially now that she could be with her lover as an equal and without having to play pretend.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! I hope you liked this little fanfic of mine, and if you did, please leave kudos and/or a comment with your thoughts regarding the story or your opinion!
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr (@gasperlistrange) for more Mikannie stuff, such as aesthetics or little prompts, and on Twitter (@gasperlistrange as well) in case you want to know what I'm up to or feel like making a request for a future story.~


End file.
